jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Jem Bible
The Jem Bible is a 147 page document written by Jem creator, Christy Marx. It is a guide that includes all the information a writer could need when working on a new episode for the animated series. It contains biographies, sketches, backgrounds, relationships between characters and other particular details, among other kinds of information like locations and vehicles. The contents of the bible are considered to be the highest canon level in the Jem universe. History From the basic information Christy Marx got from Hasbro when they asked her to write the base storyline for a new girl-oriented animated series they were planning to launch to promote their upcoming doll line, she came up with both its main and some of its recurring characters. Not satisfied with just writing dull characters with the sole purpose of selling toys, she focused on creating the best characters she could: powerful, intelligent, with feelings and a purpose in life. She expanded all this information by giving her characters their own full names, nicknames, imagery, personal details, strengths and weaknesses, and even providing each one with a distinctive behavior which reflected how they interacted with other characters. All this information slowly took shape in the form of a big document, which she named the "Jem Bible". The purpose of this document was to be handed to all writers so they could base their scripts on it and come up with new ideas for the episodes they were working on, and then present them to Sunbow and Christy herself. General information The Jem Bible is a document that includes information about most characters, places, bands, and many other paraphernalia for all three seasons of the Jem animated series. It also includes line drawings, model sheets and one storyboard for a video sequence of "When It's Only Me And The Music", featuring Danse. The contents of this vast document are organized throughout 147 A4 paper sheets (210 × 297 mm) in black and white included within a folder. Background information, as well as full body sketches and sometimes close-ups of the characters, conform the majority of the pages within the bible. Other sections include early versions of Jem/Jerrica, Clash, Video and Danse. Pages that don't include sketches, instead contain written information about places like Techrat's Rat Hole, minor characters or some which were introduced near the end of the series, like the the Stingers, Regine, Astral and even Graphix. Additionally, the bible also establishes each character's behavior and their relationships with other characters. One of the pages contains the audition dialogue for Jetta. List of items contained within the bible Characters *Aja *Anthony Julian *Astral *Clash *Craig Phillips *Danielle Du Voisin *Danse *Eric Raymond *Graphix *Harvey Gabor *Howard Sands *Jem/Jerrica *Jetta *Joanie Stuart *Kimber *Lin-Z *Minx *Mrs. Bailey *Pizzazz *Rapture *Raya *Regine Cesaire *Rio *Riot *Roxy *Shana *Starlight Girls **Ashley **Ba Nee **Becky **Deirdre **Delaree **Joellen **Krissie **Lela **Marianne **Nancy **Terri *Stormer *Synergy *Techrat *Video *Zipper Bands *Jem and The Holograms *Limp Lizards *The Misfits *The Stingers Locations *Rat Hole *Starlight Music Storyboards *"When It's Only Me And The Music" Vehicles *M Jet *Rockin' Roadster Additional information The contents of the Jem Bible are the intellectual property of Christy Marx. For this reason, a list of conditions are asked to be abode by all costumers when ordering a copy. These include the following: #The materials received are for personal enjoyment only. #The materials received may not be copied, reproduced or recreated in any way whatsoever for any reason. #The materials received may not be posted, reproduced or shared on the net, the web or by any other means. Not even the tiniest part of it. Not even for free. #The materials received may not be sold in any form in any way for any reason. :''Note: This list was taken from Christy Marx's official website.'' All copies of the bible are personally autographed by Christy herself. Trivia *The whole document weighs about 40 oz. *Some facts were altered in the transition from the bible to the animated series, such as the amount of siblings Raya has. References *The Jem Story at RockJem.com *Questions & Answers at RockJem.com External links *Marx Mall: The Jem Bible & Scripts - Information and order page at Christ Marx's official website. Category:Add a Photo Category:Jem Universe